


Broken Apart

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Post-I'll Walk You Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena seeks out the one person she can cry around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Apart

They both know they shouldn’t do this, get so close, but neither of them can help it. Bernie seems to try to shut Serena out, tries so hard not to show how much she’s hurting, or in pain, and yet Serena always sees it anyway. Serena herself isn’t capable of keeping her feelings well hidden, although she has, at least, started to find ways to soften what she says. 

Arthur dying is the final push and Serena finally seeks Bernie out, when she notices the woman seems unable to come to the party. She has never seen Bernie like this, even after Alex, but now the woman is clearly shaken, unable to hide her own intense pain. Bernie had tried, early on, to understand Serena and her grip on them all, on Jason, on the rest of her ‘little family’, and she hadn’t, but seeing Arthur die had clearly shaken loose some old memories she had tried to push down. Serena moves now to rest a light hand on Bernie’s shoulder, feeling the woman shake under her hand. Bernie turns, eventually, finally letting Serena see the real, true, Bernie. The woman who has lost so much and now can’t seem to hold it all in. 

Serena isn’t sure what pushes her to pull Bernie closer, wrapping her arms tight around her, finally letting herself cry. The slightly unsure touch of Bernie’s hands to her back bring further, hotter, tears until she gives in and buries her face into Bernie’s shoulder, allowing herself to let go of everything. Bernie’s own tears are soaking into her blouse and yet she can’t bring herself to care, here, like this, she is safe, she can cry in peace. 

Nobody will know what happened here, besides the two of them, and somehow it’s enough.


End file.
